


Oh Deer

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid!AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up to find a stranger in your living room, you make an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Deer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries I'm sorry. Also there are some swears, but not enough to turn it T for Teens so that's why it's under general but if you think I should change that let me know.

You groan and roll over in bed, pulling the pillow over your head to drown out the music now pouring from your alarm clock.

"Why would any radio station play 'Enter Sandman' at 7am in the damn morning?" You mumble into your mattress before groaning and rolling back over, slapping your hand down on the radio’s off button and cutting off the music. "That is such a silly song to play so early in the morning."

You toss the pillow to the side and the blankets follow. You stand and stretch; your tail wiggling behind you, fluffing itself back up from being slept on. You scratch your ear and head off to the kitchen, ready to get the coffee going so that it's nice and ready when you get out of the shower. As you reach your bedroom door, your ears perk up and you freeze with your hand on the door knob. There’s a loud sound coming from your living room—a sound that shouldn't be there...a...snoring sound? You slowly back away from your door and go to your closet, digging out your bat.

You make your way back to the door, ears pricked up and zeroed in on the sound and tail quivering behind you. "It'll be fine. It's fine. It's not gonna hurt me. I got my bat." You hold it out in front of you, hands shaking. Hand on the door knob, you freeze again as another loud snore makes it way to your ears. "You can do this." You pull the door open and run into your living room with a yell, the bat raised above your head. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"AHHHHH!" The snoring is replaced by the sound of screaming, squawking, and the flapping of huge wings, knocking pictures off walls and the lamp off the end table next to the couch.

"Stop it! Put your wings down, stop it!" You cry out, watching as the man turns. His eyes are open wide, wings even wider.

"Why are you screaming?" He yells, turning to you and trying to calm his wings down.

"Why are you in my apartment?!" You yell, bat still raised and your back up against your bedroom door, out of range from his wings.

"Who are you?!"

"No! You don't get to ask questions," you point at him with the bat. "You are in my apartment." You look around your living room—glass on the floor, pictures crooked or on the floor, and a tall British bird-man standing in the middle of it all. His wings are now nicely folded against his back, but his hair is disheveled and he’s shirtless. "Now, why are you in my apartment?" You say breathlessly.

The Brit, now wide awake, takes a look around. "I.... Uh..."

"Did you just think you could go into any ol' house to sleep?" You grasp behind you for the doorknob, pushing your door open as you back into it slowly. "And don't move. I'm getting shoes. I'm not gonna have you cut yourself, and then sue me."

"I would never!"

You quickly make your way to your closet and pull on shoes and then cautiously back to the living room, inching your way around the man towards the pantry closet where the broom was. Thank god for wood floors: easy clean up.

"So, this is not Michael and Lindsay's apartment."

You turn towards him. His hands are on his hips and he’s still looking around. "Gee, what gave you that clue?" You ask sarcastically as you pull the broom from the closet.

"Well, I think my first one came from the screaming deer-girl wielding a bat." He says, looking over at you with laughter in his eyes. You walk towards him slowly, using the broom handle to pick up his shirt from your arm chair and shove it over at him.

"Who are you?" You start sweeping up the shattered remains of your lamp. You really liked that lamp. Hopefully, Ikea still sells them.

"Sorry, I'm Gavin. Gavin Free." He holds his hand out to you. You stare at it a moment before taking it. It was big and warm, and he had a nice grip. You look up into his green eyes and he smiles. It’s a nice smile—a safe smile.

"Y/N. Who is Lindsay and Michael?" You ask, moving around him, now getting the picture frame glass. Gavin slips his shirt on, maneuvering it around his wings before answering.

"Michael and Lindsay are my friends. They live in the complex. I thought this was their place, but apparently I miscounted." He says as he carefully makes his way out towards the kitchen, getting into your pantry and grabbing the dust pan.

"Yeah, apparently." You mutter. "What apartment are they?"

"20. Please tell me I'm close." He sounds exasperated as he comes back into the living room.

"Close enough. 18." You sweep the last of what you can see into the pile.

"Bugger, I was one off." He kneels down by the small pile you had made and puts the pan down, waiting. You sweep the mess into it carefully, getting as many of the little pieces as you can into it.

"Don't dump that yet, let me get something to put it in, and the vacuum for the little pieces. You might want to put your shoes on Gavin." You move around him carefully avoiding his huge wings. Even tucked against his back they were still big, the tips touching the ground when he stands. You go to the pantry once again and dig out your coffee can, looking into it. It was nearly empty, only had about one more serving left. "Good." You go over to the coffee maker, empty it from yesterday, and then start a fresh pot by dumping the rest of the can in there. You walk back into the living room, watching as Gavin sits on the couch and puts his Union Jack shoes on, and dump what was in the dust pan into the can. You then go back to your room and grab your little dustbuster and go back for the small pieces that wouldn't go into the pan, then empty the dustbuster into the can as well.

"You know..." You look up at Gavin. "There might be pieces under the couch and chair." He says, wincing. "And I will buy you a new lamp, and new frames, and anything else I damaged." He rushes to add.

You nod and stand up, motioning for him to get off the couch so you could move it out and sweep under it. You look at the clock in the kitchen and sigh. There goes the gym for the day before work. But with the way your heart is still racing, you don't think you could handle running. Gavin helps you move the couch out, grabbing the broom as you wield the dustbuster, and you both quickly take care of under the couch before moving to under the chair. You do another quick sweep around the living room to make sure.

"So, you often break into your friends’ apartments to sleep?" You ask, dumping the last of the glass into the can as Gavin straightens what's left of the pictures on your wall.

"Only when I'm drunk and in the area."

"That would explain the miscalculation of apartments, then." You mutter.

"Yeah, I'll have to have them put like, a flag on their railing or something. Also, it wasn't really breaking in—your deck door was unlocked. You should really keep that locked, love."

"1. I'm on the 2nd floor and didn't think I had to, and 2. I thought I did." The coffee maker dings and you breath a sigh of relief, grabbing 2 mugs down from the cabinet and filling them up. You grab the creamer and put it in front of Gavin.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Your head snaps up at him. He’s sitting on the barstool, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Why?" You narrow your eyes at him and your ears twitch.

"So I can take you shopping, get you new lamps, and replace the frames of course. Nothing sinister, I promise." He smiles at you again. "Just shopping. Hey! Maybe I can get Michael and Lindsay to go, so you can meet them. I mean, they are your neighbors."

"Alright, tomorrow. Say… 10? Ikea. I'll meet you there."

"Oh come on, love. It's not like I don't know where you live. I can pick you up, we can have brunch, and then go shopping." He smiles at you over the coffee cup and then finishes what’s left. "That, was a fantastic cup of coffee." He looks over at the clock in your kitchen. "Michael should be up by now, he's an early bird." He laughs at that. "I really am sorry, Y/N. About frightening you this morning and breaking things. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Here, at your place, then brunch."  He heads towards the door, throws another grin your way, and then waltzes out your door.

You lean against the counter, untouched coffee cup in your hand. "That man is a whirlwind. A cute whirlwind." You muse as you stare at your door, ears moving around as you hear him knock on the door next to yours and it opening minutes later.

"Gavin, what the fuck? It's 8am!"

"Michael! My boy! Aren't you going to invite me in?" You hear mumbling, then the door shuts and you can't hear anything else. Michael must have let him in. You shrug, place Gavin's cup in the sink, and then take yours to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

\-----

Gavin knocked on your door at 10 on the dot that morning. Unfortunately, Lindsay and Michael wouldn't be able to go to brunch or Ikea with you, but he told you he'd take you to their place when you guys got back from shopping. He took you to brunch at Kirbey's, and then off you went to Ikea.

"Okay, I just need to find this one lamp and two 8x10 frames, and then we can go. Hopefully." You say, grabbing a cart as Gavin follows behind you.

"Hopefully?" You can hear the smile in his voice and you turn towards him, a small smile on your lips.

"I always spend more than I want when I walk in here. I come in here for one thing and walk out with ten. I should just stick to ordering online, but I do the same thing there, and nothing beats coming into the store and spending hours wandering around."

"Hours?" His voice cracks and you laugh.

"Don't worry, we won't spend hours here today." You push the cart, moving down the line, trying not to glance around you.

"I will hold you to that, Y/N." You guys walk, chatting about work and your interests as he walks behind you, center of the aisle so as to not hit anything with his wings. Of course with it being Sunday, Ikea is busy and your ears and tail are twitching at all the people around. You spend a lot of energy tempering down your urge to run. "Are you okay?"

You startle for a minute, freezing, and then take a deep breath. It was just Gavin. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Why?"

"Do I really have to ask after that display?" He comes up beside you, his arm coming around you like a shield.

"Lots of people, deer instincts. You're a bird, I'm sure you get the same 'run hurry too many people' instincts." His hand tightens on your shoulder and he nods, moving you guys forward.

"Yeah, at times. But I work with a lot of people, a lot of different people, and I guess I've sorta... Gotten used to people and ignoring those urges. Like Michael—my boy, my best friend—he's a cat, and his wife, Lindsay, is a dog."

"Really?"

"Yup, and then there's Jack at work. He's a lion, which you know isn't much to a bird— we're too bony for their taste," he jokes,  "but we have another friend who works with us, Ray. He's a rabbit. He's working on it, but he still has those urges that sometimes he acts on and we spend the afternoon talking him out from whatever hole he's found himself in. Jack gets to him the most, even though Jack really should have been a teddy bear. He's big and all teeth but he's gentle as hell and wouldn't hurt a fly. He'd be a vegetarian if his body let him." You nod. You have... Predator friends. You know their bodies start to rebel if they don't feed it right. "Then there's Adam, a bear..." You freeze in place.

"Bear...?" You look up at Gavin, eyes wide, and he looks down at you, his eyes also wide.

"Forget I said anything about Adam. Come on, lamps are up ahead." He says quickly, pulling you forward, and it takes a little more than before to get you going, but you make it to the lamps with baby steps. He steps back, looking over all the lamps, looking for the match to the one in your living room. You close your eyes, hands clutching the cart and take deep breaths. A bear. Gavin worked with a bear. He didn't say anything bad about this Adam though, maybe he was like Jack, a... Teddy bear. "Y/N." You open your eyes at the gentle way Gavin said your name and look over at him. "I don't see the lamp. Let me see your paper, so I can go ask an employee if they have it in stock. Will you be okay here?" He looks down at you, concern in his eyes.

You look around the empty aisle. "Yeah, I'll be fine." You dig into your purse and hand him the paper with the product number on it, hands a little shaky.

"Adam—he's a good guy, I promise. I'm sorry, I, uh, didn't think, when I mentioned him.”

"Another teddy bear?" You smile.

"Oh bloody hell. If you ever meet him, don't tell him I said that. He'll chase me up into the rafters." He laughs. "I'll be right back. Stay here, look at lamps." You nod and watch as he saunters off in search of an employee. You turn back and start looking at the table lamps. A couple caught your eye, but you had no place for them and they didn't match the one you had sitting in your living room.

You had calmed down completely, breathing normal and heart rate back down, when Gavin came back waving your paper around. "Yeah?"

"Bad news, love. They do not have your lamp in stock, and they do not sell it anymore." He shoves the paper back in your hand. "So, did any of these jump out at you then?"

"None of them match the one I have at home..." You lament.

"So, I'll buy you a set." You glance sharply at him.

"I can't have you buy me two lamps when you only broke one, Gavin."

"Then I will buy you a set, and then break the other one when we get back to your place." He smiles wide and then picks out one of the ones you were looking at. "What about this one?" You guys spend a couple minutes more with the lamps, turning them on and off, seeing how bright they all were before putting 2 of the ones both you and Gavin had picked out into the cart.

"Alright, frames."

\-----

Two hours later, you were back in your apartment. Gavin was hanging up your newly framed prints, and you were putting the plants he had bought you around the living room. You had argued with him, but he wouldn't hear it. He just flapped his hands at you and placed the ones you were looking at into the cart, and then wouldn't hear of you paying for them when you got to check out. "For scaring the bejesus out of you." He had said when you tried to argue. The new lamps sat in their spots, the old one, no you hadn't let Gavin smash it, sat on your bar, ready to go to a thrift store.

A knock sounded at your door, and after a momentary pause you walk over, looking out the peephole. There stood a grumpy looking cat, beanie on his head covering his mop of brown curls, but holes for his ginger ears to stick out, and next to him stood a redheaded dog, her big bushy tail wagging behind her. The cat knocked again. "Hello?!" He sounded aggravated and the dog—Lindsay, you were sure—looked at him and punched him in the shoulder.

You pull open the door, holding it wide. "Hi! Sorry, you must be Michael and Lindsay, right?"

"Yeah, Gavin here? His car is..." Michael starts walking in, causing you to back up, then he’s yanked back by the collar of his shirt. "Grrk!"

"Sorry about him. May we come in?" Lindsay throws her arm over his shoulders but he wiggles out from under her, straightening his shirt and glaring at her.

"Hey guys!" Gavin comes up behind you, throwing his arm around you again like he did in the store, making you feel safe and shielded.

"Yes, of course. Come in." You take another step back, Gavin moving with you, his arm still around you as Michael and Lindsay make their way past you.

"We can't stay long, we got plans. But we just wanted to come by and introduce ourselves and—hey, that's a neat lamp you got there." Lindsay's eyes move from your face to the lamp you have sitting at the bar. She moves over to it, grabbing it and turning it over.

"Lindsay..." Michael says, his tail swishing behind him.

"RIGHT!" She puts the lamp down and turns back to you, her tail brushing against it. "We came to introduce ourselves. Lindsay," she points to herself, "Michael." She points to her husband. "And you are Y/N!" She moves forward, hand out towards you. "Gavin told us so much about you." You glance over at him as you grab Lindsay's hand, the tips of his ears started to turn pink.

"Oh." You could feel your face heat up a bit. You watch as Lindsay looks from you to Gavin and back again, a grin spreading across her face.

"Lindsay..." You hear Michael growl out.

"Right! So, it was nice meeting you, and what were you doing with that lamp?" She turns back to it, her tail wagging.

"Uh, I was going to take it to the thrift sto-"

"OH, can I have it?!" She says excitedly, moving forward and grabbing it again.

"Lindsay we don't need another lamp. It doesn't match any we have." He groans out, head in his hands.

"Shhh, I need a lamp for my office. So...?" She looks over at you and you shrug.

"It'll save me a trip."

"Yay!" She holds it above her head in victory. "Don't be a grump, Michael. She just saved you an Ikea trip." She hip checks her husband with a smile on her face, and you see a little grin form on his face. "Alright, well, we're off. You guys... Have a good night." She smiles at you again, then pokes at her husband and pushes him out the door. As the door closes behind them, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"They are..."

"They're great, right? Best friends a person can ask for." He looks down at you. "You okay? Lindsay and Michael can be a bit much on a person until you get used to them."

"Yeah, I'm—surprisingly, I'm fine. I like her—him I might have to get used to—but her, I like her."

"He's not always grumpy, I swear. He's just annoyed at me because of this morning." His wings ruffle a bit behind him. "Next time we hang out he should be in a better mood."

"Next time we hang out?" You smile over at him.

"Of course, we're friends now. Buddies—shopping, Ikea buddies. Any time you want a new lamp, just call me over, then I'll break one and off we go!" The goofy grin on his face makes you laugh.

"And what if I want dinner?"

His face turns serious, smile still plastered on there though. "Are you free tonight?"

 


End file.
